


Inner Demons

by Cluelesse, Fallingunderground13



Series: This is Jolee [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Jolee and Solomon almost start a war, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Threats of Violence, lyric prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Our first collaboration is a little 'innocent' prank.😇
Series: This is Jolee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Roles: 
> 
> Fallingunderground 13:  
> Jolee (MC), Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Lord Diavolo, Barbatos
> 
> Cluelesse:  
> Solomon, Satan, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Simeon, Luke

**One Big Group-Chat (13)  
**

> **Jolee:** Solomon...  
> **Jolee:** You said: don't let them in  
Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again  
But when I'm all alone, they show up on their own..

< **Beelzebub:** Who?  
< **Satan:** Is someone bothering you?  
< **Mammon:** Oi! Why's Solomon in our chat?  
< **Lucifer:** Jolee. What is this about?

> **Solomon:** 'Cause most of the demons fight their battles with fire.

< **Satan:** That is my expertise, yes.

> **Solomon:** Demons just don't play by the rules

< **Belphegor:** Why should we. We're no angels  
< **Luke:** Well you could at least try for Jolee!  
< **Simeon:** Luke, calm down a bit.

> **Solomon:** I keep telling you, Jolee: Just push them down, just fight them harder

< **Asmodeus: (Shocked-Demon sticker)** I can NOT believe you just said that, Solomon!

> **Solomon:** Why would you give up on it so soon?

< **Luke:** Don't give up, Jolee!

> **Jolee :** So angels, angels please just keep on fighting. Angels don't give up on me today.

< **Simeon:** Of course not, Jolee..  
< **Beelzebub: (Shocked-Demon sticker)** Jolee we can protect you.   
< **Mammon:** Yeah! What's the big idea?! Huh?! I'm your protector!   
< **Luke:** We will protect you, Jolee!  
< **Satan:** You, chihuahua? Don't make me laugh

_*Lord Diavolo and Barbatos enter the chat*_

< **Lord** **Diavolo:** Is there some sort of problem?  
< **Lucifer:** No. There won't be. 

> **Jolee:** 'Cause the demons they are there, they just keep biting.

< **Beelzebub:** Biting...  
< **Belphegor:** Did you do it again, Beel?  
< **Asmodeus:** It's not sexy when **you** bite someone, Beel.

> **Jolee:** Cause these demons just won't go away. So angels please, hear my prayer.

< **Simeon:** We hear you, Jolee.

> **Solomon:** Life is pain, life's not fair

< **Leviathan:** life's not fair...that's the only thing you've said that makes sense.   
< **Satan:** Hehehe. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**

> **Jolee:** So angels please, please stay here.

< **Luke:** We're not going anywhere, don't worry!

> **Solomon:** Take the pain, take the fear

< **Asmodeus:** Oh MY, Solomon! **(Blushing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** Someone is going to be in pain if they don't explain what this is all about.

> **Jolee:** They say it won't be hard, they can't see the battles in my heart.

< **Mammon:** Who's messin' with your heart?!

> **Jolee:** But when I turn away. The demons seem to stay..

> **Beelzebub:** Did we do something wrong?

> **Solomon:** 'Cause these demons don't play well with angels

< **Satan:** What do you want me to say  
< **Asmodeus:** It could be fun... **(Winking-Demon sticker)**  
 **< Luke:** Gross!

> **Solomon:** They cheat and lie and steal and break and bruise

< **Belphegor:** I mean...  
< **Belphegor:** I did apologize for the breaking and bruising...  
< **Lucifer:** Mammon what did you do?  
< **Mammon:** Why ya callin' me out?!!

> **Jolee:** Angels please protect me from these rebels. This is a battle I don't want to lose.

< **Simeon:** You have nothing to worry about.  
< **Luke:** Yeah! Simeon is on the phone with Michael right now!  
< **Satan:** Wait... Seriously?!  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Do we have a rebellion on our hands? Barbatos, call for reinforcements. Lucifer what's going on over there?  
< **Lucifer:** I'll find out at once. Mammon go find Jolee.  
< **Luke:** You evil demons! Leave her alone!  
< **Mammon: (Saluting-Demon sticker)**

> **Jolee:** So angels, angels please just keep on fighting.  
> **Jolee:** Angels don't give up on me today

< **Simeon:** Michael says you can visit the Celestial Realm, Jolee  
< **Simeon:** You have nothing to worry about. We'll sort this out for you.

< **Mammon:** I can't find 'em!  
< **Lucifer:** Keep looking then.   
< **Lucifer:** Simeon why are you involving Michael?  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Simeon, you're always involving yourself in Devildom affairs. Do you want to start a war?  
< **Simeon:** Human safety is Celestial Realm business, Lord Diavolo.  
< **Barbatos:** Let us all calm down. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding.

> **Solomon:** 'Cause the demons they are there, they just keep biting

< **Belphegor:** I allready told Beel not to do that.  
< **Belphegor:** Talk about overreaction. **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**  
< **Beelzebub:** It wasn't me...  
< **Lucifer:** Jolee come back to the house and we'll sort this out. 

> **Solomon:** 'Cause all these demons just won't go away

< **Asmodeus:** I can't believe you say these awful, AWFUL things about me, Solomon.  
< **Asmodeus: (Crying-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** Solomon, you're on my last nerve.

> **Solomon:** Life is pain, life's not fair

< **Satan:** Still funny. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus:** Ugh!  
< **Leviathan:** We've already established that life's not fair...is it just me or are they repeating themselves?  
< **Barbatos:** One of the legions has arrived young master.  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Good. See to it that the Angels don't take Jolee away.  
< **Luke:** You can't keep her prisoner!  
< **Simeon:** Luke, calm down.

> **Jolee:** ....  
> **Jolee:** Solomon I think we should stop here. **(Sweating-Demon sticker)**

> **Solomon: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**

< **Lucifer:** What's the meaning of this Jolee? Solomon?

> **Jolee:** It was just a lyric prank..

< **Leviathan:** Knew it..  
< **Mammon:** Oi?! Shaddap ya don't know nothin'  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Oh! I have heard of those! **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Barbatos:** My Lord. This is no laughing matter.  
< **Lord Diavolo:** But it's funny!  
< **Barbatos:** There is an army of angels about to fight one of my legions, My Lord...  
< **Asmodeus: (Shocked-Demon sticker)**

> **Jolee: (Shocked-Demon sticker)**

< **Lord Diavolo:** Oh, right.  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Maybe we should tell them to seize fire?  
< **Barbatos:** That would be my advise, yes.  
< **Simeon:** You don't need our help anymore, Jolee?

> **Jolee:** No... I'm sorry...

< **Simeon:** Okay, I will let Michael know.

> **Solomon:** Don't be sorry, this was fun!

< **Lucifer:** SOOOLOOOMOOOOON?!!!

> **Solomon:** Hm? Yes, Lucifer?

< **Lucifer:** I'd like to have a word with you. **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**  
< **Beelzebub:** All this talk of biting has made me hungry... **(Sad-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** No biting on Jolee, Beel!  
< **Satan:** Let's take him to Hells Kitchen, to be safe.  
< **Beelzebub: (Happy-Demon sticker)**

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Inner Demons  
> Artist: Julia Brennan


End file.
